1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural configurations and manufacturing methods of the semiconductor power devices. More particularly, this invention relates to improved device configurations and manufacturing processes to flexibly adjust device characteristics of Crss and Ciss to smooth the waveforms and to avoid electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the shield gate trench (SGT) MOSFET.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional technologies for reducing the gate to drain capacitance in a power semiconductor device is achieved by implementing a shielded gate trench (SGT) configuration. Comparing with the traditional trench gate MOSFET, the split gate structure has the advantage of lowering CRSS thus achieving much better efficiency. Specifically, a power MOSFET with a lower CRSS has the advantages of high switching speed and a lower loss. However, a power device with a lower CRSS may lead to other technical limitations such as issues caused by high gate ringing, high turning on and turning off VDS spikes, and electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Furthermore, conventional technologies for manufacturing the SGT MOSFET encounter another difficulty due to the requirement of reducing the specific-on resistance in a device that has a high cell density with significantly reduced pitch. The high density configurations with reduced pitch often causes the input capacitance CISS o increase thus slowing down the tuning on and off speeds. Additionally, high CISS also leads to higher switch loss, increased gate charges thus requiring a stronger gate drive. For these reasons, the conventional SGT MOSFET devices are limited by a tradeoff between the needs to reduce the specific-on resistance and the undesirable result of increasing the CISS.
FIG. 1 shows a DMOS cell disclosed by Baliga in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,833. The conventional configuration as shown in FIG. 1 includes a source electrode placed underneath the trenched gate to reduce the gate-to-drain capacitance. The split gate configuration includes a gate for the DMOS cell divided into two segments. The gate-to-drain capacitance is reduced because the contributions to capacitance from the gate-drain overlapping areas are eliminated.
However, the device as shown in FIG. 1 is directed to a transistor configuration that the bottom electrodes disposed in the bottom of the trenches for the conventional SGT devices are connected to the source voltage. Even the device configuration has the benefits of reduced gate to drain capacitance; however, as discussed above, there are limitations and difficulties with such device configuration.
As there are growing demands for high frequency switch power devices with increase cell density and reduced pitches, an urgent need exists to provide effective solutions to resolve the above-discussed technical difficulties and limitations. New device configurations and manufacturing processes are necessary to make the power transistors including MOSFET and IGBT to overcome the technical difficulties and limitations of these switching power devices.